


Re Born

by LightFoot



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFoot/pseuds/LightFoot
Summary: Kathryn passed away a little more than a year ago and Kaelan is still not over the loss. QJunior decides to help him.





	Re Born

**Author's Note:**

> Added to and re posted with the full permission of Johnathan of Trill who has given it to me and released all claim to it.

“Hi Aunt Kathy.” Q Jr. says

“Hello Q. Where am I?”

“Don't you recognize this place?”

“Yes, but it has been a life time since I was here.”

“Your body failed you, not you mind and memory.”

“I found him here.”

“He was always right in front of you. It just took this place for you to see him.”

“He's not here though. He still has to live without me.”

“My mom wanted to see if he would 'want' to do that.”

“And?”

“For him, it has been a year since you passed away. He goes through the motions for your family but his heart is 'not in it' as you say.”

“I really hoped he would move on, live his life, maybe even mate again.”

“Did you truly believe that he would 'live' without his heart?”

“I did not want my death to be so hard for him to get passed.”

“How could it it be anything else? You were his world.”

“As he was mine.”

“Every ones life changed the moment you realizes that you had to destroyed the care takers array and the USS Voyager got stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Winning you over was his only goal, after the game of pool on the holodeck.”

“He is not here though, is he?”

“Yes, I am Katie.” Kaelan says as he walks up behind her.

“Kaelan?”

“Hello Beautiful!”

“Look at you. You look like your twenty years old again.”

“Have you looked I the mirror lately?”

“No, why?”

“They have restored both of us to nineteen years old.”

“Where were you?”

“Mrs. Q showed our log home to me. It is very much the traditional home you grew up in and I was planning.”

“Would you show it to me?”

“Of course, come. It has a fireplace big enough to be used as a cooking hearth in the living and dinning area and a smaller fireplace in every bedroom. An on demand water heating system, gas appliances, water well, rain water collection and gray water system, a septic system with tank and reclamation system.”

“How many bedrooms and whole and/or half bathrooms?”

“Five bedrooms and five and a half bathrooms.”

“Wow!”

“Don't worry in time we will fill the rooms.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes! Both of us are nineteen years old again and I have no reason to doubt that we will have more children.”

“Q?”

“Why not Mrs. Mackenzie, you are both fully capable.” Mrs. Q says. 

“Kealan?”

“What sweetheart?”

“As much as I love 'New Earth' maybe Q could take us to the planet where the Thirty Sevens are?”

“No reason why we should not ask.”

“That way we would not be isolated.”

“True.”

“Would you tell me something, Q?”

“That depends on what you would like to know.”

“How did I die?”

“Like the Klingon Warrior you are!”

“Elaborate.”

“You were walking down a street on Tallen Four when you saw two nausicaans continue to beat on a humanoid male who was already unconscious on the ground, you step in and broke the back of one with a well placed punch and the other was beaten pretty badly when you thought he had given up. You started triage after you called for an emergency medical team to your location. The nausicaan who you didn't kill stabbed you in the back just before being killed by you grandson who was coming to find you. The emergency medical team got there to late to save you but they did save the young humanoid male.”

“My grandson?”

“Knelt by your side, opened your eyes, howled like a Klingon, and then closed them.”

“My remains?”

“Starfleet buried them, with honors, right beside Aunt Kathy.”

“Our family?”

“A new Kaelan Joshua Ethan Mackenzie will be born in about six weeks. He will be 87.5 percent Klingon and the spitting image, as you would say, of his great grandfather. An Honor and Blessing to the name.”

“Thank you!”

“Your welcome. Now lets get the two of you and all of your belongings to your new home world.”

To be continued … … 

For the people who live on the planet of the 'Thirty Sevens' it is approximately one year after the starship Voyager left.


End file.
